


beauty and the beast

by do_not_disturb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Summary: Красивая сказка на пару месяцев, с заколдованным принцем в проклятом замке. Жаль Хонджун не принцесса.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	beauty and the beast

Удивительное место, думает Хонджун. И люди удивительные. Он из автобуса вышел полчаса как, с хозяйкой комнаты, в которой будет жить, лично знаком всего-то пять минут, даже меньше, а она к нему уже и «солнце», и «милый». Ещё немного, кажется, и она будет трепать его по волосам и приобнимать покровительно. Не то чтобы Хонджун против, но такое, всё же, немного непривычно.

Хонджун решает списать это на разницу в менталитете – его «милым» назвали все встреченные по дороге от вокзала до дома хозяйки взрослые. Может у них так принято. Да и Хонджун обаяшка, как его милым не назвать, ну правда.

– Так зачем ты в наши края, тем более так надолго? – интересуется хозяйка («Зови меня просто Ин, милый»).

– Мне для диплома нужна литература из зачарованной библиотеки, а...

– ...книги и свитки никак не скопировать, – продолжает госпожа Ин вместе с ним. – Если увидишь его высочество, передавай привет.

* * *

К ближайшей до замка остановке автобус ходит каждые пятнадцать минут. Хонджун почему-то думал, что меньше. Потом ещё, конечно, где-то с полчаса пешком по не очень крутому подъему, и тем не менее.

По всем доступным источникам, его высочество Минги личность закрытая и необщительная, и то, что практически под его ворота ездит регулярный рейсовый автобус, в представления Хонджуна об одиозных правителях немного не вписывается.

Не говоря о том, что реклама экскурсий в загадочный замок Зверя, как громко ославили его СМИ, была встречена Хонджуном в городе трижды. Не вяжется в сознании Хонджуна мрачный необщительный проклятый принц и экскурсии для первоклашек. Разве что их ему на убой ведут. Возвращение эры Вольтури, ага.

Это не говоря, что по городу разбросаны магазины с тематическим стаффом, открытки там всякие, подушки, полотенца, статуэтки... Хотя как замануха для туристов в самый раз. Она и есть скорее всего, глупо упускать такой повод – как же, живущий вот уже три века проклятый человек.

Всё зло от капитализма, профессор, вы как всегда правы.

Ворота большие, как два Хонджуна ввысь, кованные. Хонджун проводит рукой над плетениями – воздух в пяти сантиметрах вибрирует от рун и барьеров, через такое несанкционировано только самоубийца полезет. Но Хонджун, вроде как, приглашен.

Видеофон на приближение реагирует механическим:

– Приветствую.

– Здравствуйте. Я Ким Хонджун, студент. Я писал вам, мне выслали приглашение, – Хонджун тянется в карман за телефоном, подносит к сканеру код.

– Вас ожидают у главных ворот. Идите по мощеной дороге не сворачивая. Добро пожаловать, Ким Хонджун, – говорит механический голос и ворота отъезжают.

Хонджун прошмыгивает как только появляется достаточный просвет – а как всё это добро, навешанное в защитных целях, решит долбануть – только от пересечения защитного контура волосы дыбом встают.

Ничего, к счастью, не происходит. Смыкается защитный контур беззвучно.

У главных ворот его ждёт... кто-то. Хонджун не берётся утверждать, что это, но точно не человек, не бывает _таких_ людей. Четвёртое поколение ангелов, что ли? Или даже третье? Впрочем, не важно. Хотя лучше бы четвёртое, они как-то живее.

– Ёсан, секретарь Его Высочества.

Ни тени улыбки, ни одного дрогнувшего мускула – точно ангел. Вампиры тоже безэмоциональны в общепринятом понимании, но они немного другие. Ёсан этот точно ангел. Причем из третьего поколения, с неудовольствием отмечает Хонджун, сначала пожимая руку, потом забирая протянутый пропуск. Пластиковая карта девять на пять мелко вибрирует в руке.

– Идёт активация, – объясняет Ёсан. – Держите близко к себе, запомнит вашу ауру за полчаса. Переписать ауру потом нельзя.

– Бывали преценденты? – интересуется Хонджун. Рассматривает диковинку – у них в вузе как-то попроще пропускная система, так ведь не дом венценосной особы – убирает в задний карман джинс.

– Да, – кивает Ёсан. Жестом говорит следовать за собой. – К пропуску привязан доступ в запрашиваемые вами секции. Если понадобятся книги из других секций, можете обратится ко мне. Книги за пределы библиотеки вынести невозможно, как-либо скопировать тоже, заметки можно делать только от руки на бумагу, но вынести из библиотеки тоже нельзя – они самоуничтожатся, как только вы пересечете с ними порог.

Хонджун кивает рассеянно, рассматривая коридоры – ориентирование на местности интересует его пока больше. С проблемами копирования и переноса информации из замковой библиотеки он в общих чертах ознакомился заранее. Но научный руководитель дал добро на использование этих источников, а без прямого цитирования можно обойтись. Хонджуну нужна специфическая информация, и так сложилось, что здесь её достать проще всего, и невозможность проиллюстрировать ту или иную гипотезу чужой броской цитатой не такая большая цена, если они подтвердятся

Ёсан раскрывает перед ним двери.

– Удачи вам.

И Хонджун остаётся один среди тысячи книг.

* * *

Замок какой-то нежилой. Хонджун не то чтобы много гуляет – ему пусть и доступна малая часть, не считая худлит отдела (которая, как оказалось, без проблем выносится), но даже так читать-не перечитать – но за то время, что он здесь находится, никакого шума, характерного для человеческого присутствия, он не слышит, хотя окна библиотеки открыты настежь. Спасибо птички поют, иначе совсем не по себе было бы.

Несказанно радует наличие в библиотеке архива и стандартной системы поиска книг – подходишь к кафедре, четко говоришь, что тебе нужно, подносишь к сканеру пропуск и после негромкого хлопка идёшь к специальному столу забирать запрошенное. Учитывая все проблемы с копированием содержимого книг, Хонджун боялся, что не будет даже этого.

Прямое цитирование действительно удаляется, стоит только пересечь порог библиотеки – что написано от руки, что распечатано или перекинуто документом на флешку. В облачные хранилища отравляются пустые файлы. Интересный феномен, Хонджун пишет в заметках почитать по нему подробнее, когда будет свободное время.

Неожиданным и не особо приятным сюрпризом оказывается наличие у библиотеки ИИ. Знакомство с ним стоит Хонджуну седых волос, не меньше.

– Вы слишком долго работаете, Ким Хонджун, – заговаривает ниоткуда и отовсюду мягкий голос, раздаётся хлопок и все книги исчезают. – Вам стоит сделать перерыв.

Свет над кафедрой поиска меркнет. На попытку активации кафедра реагирует засветившимися в воздухе «вы можете продолжить работу через 39 минут» и обратным счетчиком.

Классно, ничего не скажешь.

Нет, такие системы контроля за состоянием пользователя используются уже давно, просто сейчас все ИИ могут принимать полу-физическую форму. В этой библиотеке, видимо, один из первых опытных образцов этого типа. Странно, что о нём не упоминается ни в одном блоге.

И да, можно было бы предупредить, Хонджун действительно обмер, когда с ним вдруг заговорили стены.

Но делать нечего, надо найти себе занятие на ближайшие полчаса. Хонджун выходит из библиотеки, потягивается до хруста, вдыхает полной грудью. В его распоряжении замок, пусть и малая его часть. Загадочный древний замок с кучей проклятого народа. Ему точно будет, чем заняться.

Конечно, доступно Хонджуну только крыло с библиотекой, и то в довольно урезанном варианте, а места, куда свой любопытный нос засунуть, заканчиваются до обидного быстро.

Остаётся сад.

Большая, облагороженная, скорее даже парковая территория, мощеные дорожки, фигурные кусты, лавочки и беседки всякие, фонтаны и фонтанчики, и статуи, куда без статуй. Хонджун прогуливается неторопливо, вслушивается в пение птиц, рассматривает буйство цвета. Пахнет умопомрачительно.

Его высочество сидит немного в отдалении от дорожек под деревом прямо на земле. Спит-не спит, Хонджун не знает, а проверять не тянет. Вряд ли его высочество оценит нарушение своей послеобеденной дрёмы. Тем более по причине банального любопытства и, будем честны, скуки. Хонджун стоит ещё немного, рассматривает косматую морду (лицом это язык не поворачивается), витые рога, когтистые лапы рук. Клыки там должны быть что надо.

Впрочем, это не его дело.

* * *

Чертова библиотека каждые четыре часа отправляет его проветрить мозги. И сделать с этим ничего нельзя, очень старая норма, одна из базовых, тем более подкреплённая международными нормативными документами. Проще в лепёшку расшибиться, чем продлить время пользования хотя бы до шести часов – диплом Хонджуна не входит в перечень причин, по которым это сочли бы целесообразным.

Хорошо, что перерыв всего сорок минут, могли и до часа прописать.

Хонджун раздраженно отбивает дробь по клавиатуре, стирает получившуюся абракадабру, сверлит взглядом предложение, которое не может правильно сформулировать вот уже минут двадцать и стирает весь абзац. Перерыв ему всё же нужен.

Жаль в парк не выйдешь – льющая с неба стена воды не располагает к прогулкам.

Хонджун прикидывает, сколько будет стоить такси от замка к дому госпожи Ин. Синоптики обещают, что ливень продлится минимум до следующего утра, если не захватит весь день целиком.

Как-то Хонджун не учел, что погода в этой местности быстро меняется. Из дома он вышел под солнце и тёплый ветерок, в замок попал промокшим с головы до ног.

Встретили его сухой одеждой и обувью, кружкой ароматного, но абсолютно невкусного противовирусного пойла, мягким клетчатым пледом и предложением принести в библиотеку небольшой обогреватель ноги погреть – стационарно повысить температуру не могут, её увеличение может привести к порче некоторых книг.

Внезапный стук подбрасывает почти задремавшего пригревшегося на кушетке Хонджуна. То, что стучат в дверной косяк, он понимает только когда стук раздаётся повторно.

– Как вы себя чувствуете? – интересуется Ёсан.

– Нормально, я думаю.

– Я рад, – кивает с ничего не выражающим лицом. Хонджун за прошедшее время и периодические разговоры с Ёсаном привык к его безэмоциональности, и теперь находит это даже милым. Кто бы мог подумать. – Его Высочество предлагает переждать непогоду в замке. Транспорт вам мы не можем предоставить, слишком опасно. По этой причине же ни одна служба такси сюда не поедет. Комнату вам предоставят.

Ёсан смотрит на него в ожидании ответа, а Хонджуну нужно немного времени на осознание, чего, собственно, от него хотят. Но до сонного сознания доходит, и сонным оно быть перестаёт моментально. Гостеприимство его высочества неожиданно, хотя не может не радовать – ливеняра за окном и не думает стихать, как бы не позатапливало всё.

– Да, спасибо...

...надо ли говорить «почту за честь» или что-то настолько же пафосное?

Ёсан принимает и такой ответ.

– Если вы не планируете продолжать сейчас работу, позвольте проводить вас в выделенные покои.

Конечно Хонджун не планирует, дурак он что ли, отказываться от прогулки по замку.

– И можно ваш пропуск? Я расширю вам допуск до гостевого крыла.

Ёсан проводит ему короткую экскурсию, отвечает на вопросы о встречающихся по пути картинах и статуях. Хонджун не может точно объяснить, но вот так идти и слушать, как кто-то ровным, не меняющим интонации голосом объясняет, что за художник в каком году написал то или иное полотно неожиданно комфортно. Хотя гид из Ёсана вышел бы ужасный.

Покои Хонджуна несколько больше, чем он ожидает. Дверь в персональную ванную комнату радует, а размеры гардеробной ввергают в шок – у Хонджуна спальня дома меньше. Ёсан объясняет, где что лежит, на какую кнопку в какой ситуации жать и что скоро подадут ужин, «за вами зайти?».

Заходить за Хонджуном не надо, дорогу он запомнил. Ёсан кивает и оставляет его одного.

* * *

– Доброе утро.

– День уже.

Хонджун падает на своё место среди выступающих корней дерева, открывает прихваченный из библиотеки ноутбук, отпихивает тут же сунувшего нос Минги. Ворчит, что у некоторых венценосных совести нет.

– Жлоб, – с выражением крайней обиды на животной морде говорит Минги. – Сейчас прикажу тебя выгнать, – глазами сверкает грозно.

– Боюсь-боюсь, – фыркает Хонджун.

Минги ломает комедию ещё немного, но быстро сдаётся и снова предпринимает попытку пролезть посмотреть.

У Хонджуна в ноутбуке пара игр, куча статей большинством по учебе, несколько видео-фото-аудио редакторов – ничего интересного. Да и Минги, пожелай он всерьёз узнать, что там Хонджун не показывает, смел бы всё его сопротивление одной лапой (не говоря о том, что помимо физического превосходства, у него куча других возможностей). Но Минги послушно отклоняется на не такие уж сильные толчки Хонджуна, отыгрывает все эти обиды и угрозы, которые не осуществит.

Потому что весело.

Они удивительно легко находят общий язык, довольно быстро переходят от официальных расшаркиваний к такому более дружескому формату.

Минги, кажется, соскучился по живому, не обязанному этикетом общению – Хонджун не спрашивал, но за всё то время, что он тут провёл, к Минги никто не приезжал просто так: или как Хонджун, в библиотеку, или по работе.

Да и вряд ли Минги выезжает за пределы дворца не в деловые поездки.

Стоит признать, в этом СМИ не соврали, Минги очень вещь в себе. Что не удивительно по большому счету – заработанное по глупости не снимаемое уже проклятие, смерть всех более-менее близких людей, потому что помимо человеческой внешности, проклятие отняло возможность умереть, уход тех немногих слуг, кого тоже коснулось проклятие, не выдержавших «дурной норов принца»... Удивительно, что Минги вообще ведёт активную деятельность.

– Времена поменялись, – скалится Минги. – Да и люди сейчас жалостливее – рассказал им сказочку про проклятого принца, которого никто так и не полюбил, и тебе уже сочувствуют. Триста лет назад убить «тёмную тварь» не пытался только ленивый.

На вопрос это, впрочем, не отвечает.

Они вообще много разговаривают.

Обо всём.

Минги живо и интересно слушает, рассказывать что-либо ему приятно и весело. Спрашивает а как сейчас что – многое всё равно остаётся для него далёким, пусть он и интересуется – рассказывает, какие царили нравы, когда он рос.

Между ними должна быть непреодолимая пропасть в несколько веков, но она не ощущается.

* * *

В библиотеке удивительно мало существенной информации по проклятию. Сказок о ведьме, которой молодой горячий на голову принц отказал в приёме и как та, обозлившись, его прокляла, чтобы проучить, навалом. Они написаны по разному: одни совсем детским языком, другие стилизированы под науку, но сути это не меняет – это всё сказки.

Хотя кое-что от правды в этих сказках всё же есть.

Минги как-то показывает ему ту самую розу. Стебель свежий, словно только что срезанный, опавшие лепестки до сих пор полны жизни, а ведь им по меньшей мере триста лет. Говорит тогда глуше, в жестах какой-то более дёрганый и Хонджун уводит его в другое помещение.

Очень личное, не стоит лезть.

Пустое помещение с одним единственным столом и лежащий поверх опавших лепестков стебель розы снятся потом Хонджуну в муторных, вязких не то кошмарах, но то ещё что.

Интересно, если спросить Минги, почему именно роза символ города и проводящегося в нём фестиваля, он ответит, что это тоже очень дорогой маркетинг?

* * *

Диплом в какой-то момент начинает практически лететь. Они с научруком окончательно приходят к общей картине, сотни прочитанных страниц наконец укладываются в единую картину. Времени до поиска рецензента и самой защиты при этом остаётся достаточно, так что Хонджун сбавляет темп.

Учебный процесс построен так, что на диплом выделяется целый семестр, а так как долгов у Хонджуна нет, то можно не торопиться домой. Всё ещё другая страна, неизученный практически город и окрестности, замок опять таки, ведь доступ ему после случая с ливнем не урезали. Те покои всё ещё числятся за Хонджуном и он остаётся ночевать иногда. Редко, только когда засиживается совсем (библиотекой можно пользоваться круглые сутки, главное, чтобы каждые четыре часа был перерыв).

Минги показывает ему окрестности и замок, те части, куда Хонджун сам попасть не может, рассказывает много и исторической справкой, и забавными случаями из личной практики.

– Ты не хочешь собрать всё это выпустит книгу рассказов? – спрашивает Хонджун, отдышавшись от смеха после очередной истории из разряда идиоты были, есть и будут.

– Я выпускал, – фыркает Минги, – лет сто назад. Анонимно конечно. Книга успехом не пользовалась.

– Переиздать не хочешь?

Минги качает головой отрицательно, больше они к этому не возвращаются – тем для разговоров и без того неожиданно много.

* * *

Хонджуну нравится спускаться к озеру на границе дворцовой территории. Удивительно тихое, спокойное место, даже не смотря на страшилку, что в одну из войн вода в нём окрасилась в красный, до того много в нём утопили тел после битвы. Хонджун поднял архив потом и да, была битва, бойня даже, и трупов было много. Но всё равно поразительно умиротворяющее место.

Жаль, что ходят они туда редко – свободного времени у Минги немного. И откуда только взялась сказочка про чудовище-затворника? Хонджуну всё чаще кажется, что он в замке проводит больше времени, чем Минги. Его Высочество днями пропадает на конференциях, на деловых встречах, на закрытых выставках и показах и ещё хрен знает где.

Он и Хонджуна приглашает раз, но тот отнекивается – неловко же, да и что он там забыл. Минги не настаивает и больше Хонджуна за пределы города не приглашает. Но как-то незаметно подкрадывается конец весны с местным фестивалем, и тут уже не отвертишься. Если Минги ещё можно сказать «нет» и такой ответ поймут, то госпожа Ин отказов не принимает. Не в том, что касается её малой родины.

– Милый, весь город идёт на этот фестиваль, и дворцовые тоже. Его Высочество главная звезда каждого фестиваля! Костьми лягу, но в библиотеку ты не пойдёшь.

И выглядит она при этом настолько внушительно, что понятно становится, правда возьмёт и ляжет. И Хонджуна уложит. А Хонджуну такие жертвы не нужны, тем более что пропуск фестиваля действительно был бы большой глупостью.

...Минги действительно звезда праздника. Хонджун видит его в центре действия, окруженного в большинстве своём детьми и подростками. Думает в очередной раз об образе в СМИ, соотносит с тем, что видит перед собой – куча мелкоты плетёт на Минги косички с цветами и ленточками, Хонджну даже с такого расстояния может сказать, что всё это творчество потом только ножницами выкорчевывать, расплетению такое не подлежит.

Порыв помахать Минги или как-то ещё привлечь его внимание, Хонджун отметает сразу. Гам кругом такой, что кричи не кричи – не услышать, руками махать тоже смысла нет. Попытку же прорваться поближе можно смело записывать в оригинальные способы самоубийства, давка.

Так что он просто гуляет по рядам, отоваривается в лавочках, несколько раз оказывается втянут в стихийно начавшиеся танцы. Время летит незаметно, вот вроде только десять и все в самой активной стадии подготовки, а вот уже полночь и Минги даёт команду запускать феерверки.

О том, что это надо заснять, Хонджун думает после десятого залпа, наверно, но даже тогда за камерой не тянется, невозможно глаз оторвать от буйства красок на ночном небе.

В какой-то момент он чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд. Минги кивает ему плавным наклоном головы и у Хонджуна внутри вдруг распускается пион, один в один тот, что разворачивает огненные лепестки над головой. И очень хочется подёргать Минги за манжету праздничной рубашки возбуждённо – Минги не любит, когда касаются рук.

Хонджуну не хватает этого практически на физическом уровне.

* * *

Первой Хонджун резюмирует сохранность шерсти. Потом отмечает её общую всклоченность, оценивает в целом неподобающе растрёпанный внешний вид Высочества. И просит Ёсана организовать им всем кофе. Отсутствие у местных культуры пить этот несомненно напиток богов по утрам возмущает Хонджуна до глубины души.

– Как тебе фестиваль? – спрашивает Минги, когда они разобравшись с наскоро собранным бранчем гуляют по парку.

Хонджун буквально взрывается впечатлениями – не успел до сих пор ни с кем поделиться. Когда вчера все разошлись, он упал головой на подушку и вырубился моментально, а как проснулся, сразу во дворец рванул, даже с госпожой Ин не пересёкся.

Минги слушает внимательно, кивает, скалится. Хонджун уже достаточно его знает, чтобы видеть в этом оскале улыбку.

– Я думал увижу тебя бритым сегодня, – смеется он, когда делится, что от вездесущих детских ручек тоже не ушел, правда легко отделался, всего лишь сплетёнными из ленточек косичками.

– Если бы не Ёсан, скорее всего бритым я и был бы, – вздыхает Минги.

У Хонджуна уходит секунда на осознать и представить. Ёсан. Выпутывающий из шерсти Минги цветочки, бусинки, ленточки, вычёсывающий блёстки. И всё это с неизменным своим выражением лица, ещё и без мата небось. Некрасиво столько ржать, Ким Хонджун, прекрати немедленно. Минги вон не понимает, с чего это ты, Ёсан бы обиделся.

Но правда, сколько часов они возились со всем этим? Явно ведь больше никто к процедуре допущен не был.

Время давно перевалило за полдень, а в библиотеку идти в кои то веки не хочется до отчаяния – диплом, в конце концов, дописан и отредактирован, осталось согласовать с научруком, но Хонджун и так скоро уезжает. У Минги тоже, оказывается, выходной, и они остаток дня проводят то под облюбованным деревом, рассказывая друг другу кто что видит в проплывающих облаках, то просто и незатейливо гоняя по парку залётных наглых птиц.

– Никакой субординации в этом замке, – бурчит Минги, когда Ёсан загоняет их приводить себя в порядок перед ужином («Не расстраивайте повара, Хонджун, он приготовил ваши любимые клёцки сегодня» и враз посмурневший Минги, пресекают попытку Хонджуна знать честь).

– Будет тебе, – фыркает он.

Минги руки на груди скрещивает и всё, он на Хонджуна обижен.

Лапочка, улыбается Хонджун безотчетно.

* * *

Возвращать Ёсану уже ненужный пропуск неожиданно грустно.

Хонджун не даёт себе думать, что они скорее всего больше и не увидятся, разве что мельком на фестивале в следующем году, если Хонджун доедет. Идти в науку после выпуска он не планирует, а без научного учреждения за спиной выбить пропуск во дворец нереально. Не с тургруппами же идти, серьёзно. Хонджун знает, что ничего особо интересного им не показывают (жемчужиной каждой экскурсии остаётся неумирающая опавшая роза, но даже та качественная подделка, настоящую Минги держит в своём хозяйском крыле), да и работают с туристами другие люди, вероятность пересечься даже с Ёсаном там стремится к нулю.

Он будет скучать. И по библиотеке с её ИИ, по Ёсану, по Минги. Сложно представить, что они продолжат общение, слишком разного полёта птицы. Будут писать друг другу первое время конечно, зря что ли контактами обменивались, но переписка быстро сойдёт на нет. Оно ведь так и бывает обычно.

Хонджун ловит себя на том, что это мог бы быть красивый курортный роман, сам с этой мысли смеётся. Да, лучше ко всему относиться с юмором. Красивая сказка на пару месяцев, с заколдованным принцем в проклятом замке. Жаль Хонджун не принцесса.

– Удачи, – желает Минги негромко, проводив его до ворот. Он предлагает организовать машину до вокзала, но Хонджун отказывается, хочет пройтись по городу на последок. Минги с ним пойти не может, у него своих дел полно, удивительно как Ёсан до сих пор у них над душой не стоит.

– Спасибо.

Когда ворота за его спиной закрываются, Хонджун думает, что надо было наплевать на все «я боюсь не рассчитать силу, не чувствую давление совсем» и обнять Минги наконец. Хотя бы на прощание.

Но куда уж теперь.

* * *

Хонджун старается думать о простых рутинных вещах. Типа не забыть ничего в поезде, заселиться опять в комнату к госпоже Ин, рассказать ей, как он блистал на защите, возможно перед заселением заскочить в пекарню по дороге, а то есть хочется.

О том, что он сделал, Хонджун старается не думать. Получается, впрочем, отвратительно, хочется выйти из автобуса вот прямо сейчас, на полном ходу, а там будь что будет и попутками до аэропорта.

Когда они заезжают на вокзал, Ёсан уже ждёт. Он не реагирует на приветствие, молча забирает сумку из рук и разворачивается к выходу. Ясно, бежать некуда. Как только они узнали, что Хонджун причастен.

Очень хочется спросить что с Минги и получилось ли у Хонджуна – в новостях ничего, но это не показатель, Минги всё ещё не любитель светиться на камеру, и то, что про него не пишут в сводках, может значит что угодно. И самому не спросить, колдунёнок строго-настрого запретил с Минги как-либо связываться. Но если Ёсан не настроен на диалог, то даже кусок камня окажется более отзывчивым собеседником. А Ёсан явно не настроен.

До замка они доезжают в гнетущей тишине. Хонджун в очередной раз думает, обманули ли его и в порядке ли Минги. Молчащий неподвижный Ёсан не успокаивает – за прошедшее время Хонджун успел отвыкнуть, что у него мимика мраморной статуи, некомфортно.

– Мы приехали, выходите, – первое, что говорит ему Ёсан.

Хонджун щурится на солнце (очки болтаются на футболке, в салоне мрачно), оглядывается, узнаёт внешнюю парковку для служебных машин. Поворачивается к Ёсану задать вопрос, но тот уже с его сумкой поднимается к замку. Сумку Хонджун отвоёвывает и остаток дороги несёт сам.

Говорить вдруг больше не хочется. И авантюра вся эта в очередной раз не кажется Хонджуну уже такой хорошей. Но что поделать, он всё равно уже всё сделал, осталось лицом к лицу встретится с последствиями.

Как же страшно, кто бы знал.

Ёсан начинает говорить, когда они подходят к парку.

– Я не буду спрашивать, как – найти её потомка не так сложно, если захотеть. Мне только интересно, что он потребовал взамен?.

– Ничего, – Хонджун нервно пожимает плечами. Спросить «как Минги» так же страшно, как и получить на вопрос ответ.

Ёсан замирает.

– Ничего? Он просто взял и снял проклятие?

Хонджун только пожимает плечами – сказать ему нечего.

Минги он узнаёт сразу. Сначала по стати, хотя удивительно, что по ней, роста Минги убавил значительно (но всё равно Хонджуна выше, обидно даже), потом – по глазам. Глаза такие же. И загораются так же, когда Минги его замечает, теперь Хонджун понимает.

дайте Хонджуну сил произнести это хотя бы мысленно

Руки у Минги тоже большие, пальцы длинные, холодные. Хонджун тянется к ним своими, сжимает. Не может оторвать глаз от такого незнакомого лица. Хочется коснуться, но страшно ужасно, да и как выпустить его ледяные пальцы («а кто-то лягушка, – фыркает Хонджун мысленно, нездоровым весельем каким-то, – похож даже»).

А потом Минги сгребает его в объятия, и дрожит он явно не от холода. Хонджун ловит себя на том, что мог бы остаться так навсегда, пока гладит его по спине успокаивающе.

Потомок ведьмы действительно просто взял и снял проклятие, ничего не потребовав взамен. Потому что просил Хонджун.


End file.
